My Forged Wedding/Novel
This game is set in Tokyo, Japan. One of the most popular of Voltage's games on this wiki, My Forged Wedding is often the first game that Voltage fans have played. It is the second English release and is available on Android and iOS. A social media version of the game, titled My Forged Wedding: PARTY, is also available on Android and iOS. This version also has slightly altared plotlines - ex. in the prologue, you arrive at the bar to introduce your fiancee, Makoto Igarashi, to your parents, but you receive a letter saying that the engagement is called off. The way the target characters get involved in your situation will vary as well as the role of the ex-fiancee. In My Wedding and 7 Rings, it's in the same universe as My Forged Wedding and most of the main cast make an appearance in the game, and Yamato and Ren are eligible bachelors in the game as well. Overview After graduating from university you move out from your hometown where hopefully you can find a job. Your uncle says he's got a job for you, unbeknownst to you he means marriage. This "marriage" is supposedly to help his fellow friends with a problem they have. Prologue The game starts off with you arriving in another part of Japan from Kyushu to get work with the help of Kunihiko, your uncle. After you get out of the station, you call Kunihiko and he tells you to pick up some supplies from a supermarket that you've never heard of. When you get there, you have a hard time finding the ingredients until Yamato helps you. When traveling down the road, you see Ren looking into a bridal shop and wonder who his fiancee is. As you arrive at the address Kunihiko gave you, you meet Yuta who says that you are indeed at the right place. Once you enter, you think that you'll be undergoing a job interview after seeing the six men there (two of which had arrived shortly after you). Kunihiko then asks you to help one of the six men with a problem. The Characters Main Characters Kunihiko (Kuni) Aikawa Kunihiko is a 35 year-old first cousin once removed (you refer to him as "uncle", but you are not blood related because his father was adopted) of your family, whom you haven't seen since your cousin's wedding when you were eleven years old. He is the CEO of Aikawa.com, an IT company. He has been asked to help you find a job. He also owns a sports bar called Long Island as a hobby. Takao Maruyama Takao is a 27 year-old lawyer. He is the mature, big-brother type of guy. He asks you to play his fiancée in order to fulfill one of his dying grandmother's last wishes, to meet her eldest grandson's future bride. Takamasa Saeki Takamasa is a 27 year-old screenwriter. He is quite famous due to his works, which mostly consist of romantic comedies. He's very serious about his work, and is extremely flirtatious. Kyoichi (Kyon) Kunishiro Kyoichi is a 27 year-old diplomat. He has been living abroad in America for 14 years. He tricks you into posing as his wife after pretending to offer you a job as his assistant. Haruka Utsunomiya Haruka is a 27 year-old floral artist. You land a job as a housekeeper for his family, but end up posing as Haruka's wife in order for him to get out of an arranged marriage. Yuta Kajima Yuta is a 26 year-old who works as part of a comedy show called Fukumimi. As one would expect from a comedian, he is a lighthearted and fun-loving man. Through a series of events, you end up playing Yuta's TV wife but since it is supposed to be reality TV, both of you have to pretend to be a couple off-camera too. Yamato Kougami Yamato is a 26 year-old physics teacher. He needs you to play as his wife so that he can keep his job at an elite all-girls' school that requires its male teachers to be married. He often teases and sometimes belittles you with sarcastic remarks, but despite his big mouth, acts like a gentleman through small gestures. Ren Shibasaki Ren is a 25 year-old researcher. He is actually the prince of a foreign country in Europe and asks you to pose as his fiancée as an excuse to stay in Japan until his research is finished. Though he comes across as quiet at first, as he grows close to you, he turns out to be very affectionate. Akito Kakiuchi Akito is a 25 year-old esthetician. He is your childhood friend from Kyushu asks you to pretend to be his fiancée in order to avoid going back to Kyushu and not take over his family's sake brewery. Tamaki Kikushima Coming soon.. Minor Characters Tatsuki Maruyama Takao's 21 year-old mischievous younger brother. Has a crush on you which is discovered in Takao's route. Daisuke Daisuke is your younger brother who is two years younger than you and is a college student aiming to become a vet. Yuri Yuri is a student at the high school where Yamato teaches, and she is in love with him. Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. |-| Season 1= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi - Epilogue= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi - Sequel= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi - Sequel Epilogue= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi }} |-| Season 2= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi - Epilogue= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi - Wedding Bells= } *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Kunihiko Aikawa *Takao Maruyama *Yamato Kougami *Yuta Kajima *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi - Wedding Bells Epilogue= } *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Kunihiko Aikawa *Takao Maruyama *Yamato Kougami *Yuta Kajima *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi }} |-| Season 3= } *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Kunihiko Aikawa *Takao Maruyama *Yamato Kougami *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya - Honeymoon Sequel Epilogue= } *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Kunihiko Aikawa *Takao Maruyama *Yamato Kougami *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya }} |-| Sub Stories= *A Wedding Kiss with Yamato *A Couple's Vacation *The Working Couple *The Newlywed Trip *Ren and I on a Snowy Mountain *A Date after the Skies Clear *Surprise, Kunihiko! *My Wedding Knight?! *Commercial Outtakes!! *Your 1st Valentine's Day *Your 1st White Day *Under the Cherry Blossom Tree *The Groom's Feelings *3 Nights with Yamato *Summer Love with My Husband *Love Triangle Date *The Perfect Husband *His Feelings *Watch Out for the Tricky Night *Our First Night ~Birthday Night~ *My Royal Wedding -A Forged Wedding Crossover- *My Forged Christmas *Ren's Heartwarming Birthday *Funny New Year's *New Year's Eve with Him Category:Games Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Party Category:Yamato Kougami Category:Takao Maruyama Category:Ren Shibasaki Category:Takamasa Saeki Category:Kunihiko Aikawa Category:Kyoichi Kunishiro Category:Haruka Utsunomiya Category:Akito Kakiuchi Category:Yuta Kajima Category:Tamaki Kikushima